


Braving The Storm Together

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Keith Loves Shiro (Voltron), Love, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro Loves Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, Thunder and Lightning, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Keith helps his boyfriend Shiro by offering him comfort and love.A little one shot wrapped in a warm hug.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Braving The Storm Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a thread on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  Come and say 'Hi' ❤❤❤

"It's ready," Keith beams. A smile laced with a hint of anxiety, slightly too wide, purposely intended to reassure his boyfriend that everything's okay. They are okay. Nothing can hurt them as long as they are together.  Shiro knows Keith's trying to help him.

"It looks small, will we both fit inside?"  Shiro stares sceptically at the blanket fort Keith has built in their living room. He feels grateful, but his mind can't focus properly. Some days everything just feels too overwhelming, too raw. 

Violet eyes watch him closely.

"Yeah, we'll fit...we can snuggle up, nice and snug." Keith just wants to hold him, take away all the noise in Shiro's head. The only sound he needs to hear is Keith's heartbeat, a soothing rhythm, strong and steady.

"I bought you some new PJs. Brushed cotton, feel how soft."

Shiro strokes the downy fabric. He knows this is meant to stimulate his senses, encourage him to feel. For so long numbness has consumed his body, blocked his perceptions. He tries to fight it, every day he hacks away at the suffocating vines that strangle his emotions.

Sharp thorns scratch and pierce, scarring his thoughts. Any hint of happiness is ripped apart, because he is only allowed to suffer. Keith offers him safety, a warm embrace, kind words, hearty food, love. Small gestures, intended to slowly heal his wounded soul.

"Weather is getting worse. They predict the storm will hit in the next hour. Let's get our PJs on and climb inside." Keith's voice is gentle and encouraging.

"Please s-stay with me while I get changed." Shiro's voice sounds small and unsure.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here."

Cautiously Shiro removes his clothes, hating how exposed his body feels without their protection. He sees the lacerations on his skin, where the dark pink flesh has knitted together. To Shiro it resembles a patchwork, not crafted with love, but crudely slashed with pain.

Keith undresses at the same time, reminding Shiro that it's okay to feel vulnerable. By showing his own naked form, his own scars and blemishes, Keith draws them closer together. Shiro understands that the parallels in their shared experiences create a feeling of belonging.

The sight of Keith's naked body stirs a tiny flutter in his core. Lately those feelings have begun to return. Shiro reaches out to touch his boyfriend. Tentatively he brushes the back of his hand along Keith's bare arm.

"That's nice, thank you my darling." Violet eyes light up.

It's not easy to love someone in so much pain, but Keith's patience is as wide as the ocean. He doesn't care how long it takes, he will do everything in his power to help restore the man he adores. Keith has his family for support, Shiro only has him. Together they are strong.

"Mmm you look so handsome," Keith says with a dewy smile, admiring his boyfriend's tall stature clothed in swathes of kitten soft fabric.

"Thank you," Shiro whispers, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Come on, let's get inside." Keith holds open the blankets.

He wants them safely inside the fort before the impending storm hits, before those first rumbles of thunder turn his big sweet man into a shivering mess.

They settle on the thick mattress Keith dragged from the spare room. He pulls the billowy comforter over them both.

"It looks pretty in here, like Christmas." Shiro gazes up at the twinkly fairy lights Keith has fixed inside the fort. Again he's considered Shiro's feelings, diverting his attention away from the inevitable terror of the looming storm.

"I love you. I'm sorry ...this...me."

"I love you too baby, all of you. There is nothing to apologise for." Keith wraps his arms round Shiro's head, holding his face against his chest. 

A big hand rests on his lower back, gently kneading his flesh for comfort.  A sudden loud crash of thunder makes that big hand clench.

"N-no...t-too l-loud...please." Shiro buries his face under the comforter, clinging on to Keith. 

His boyfriend holds him tight, humming soft tones that vibrate through his chest. Shiro tries to focus on the soothing sounds, flinching and sobbing every time more thunder strikes.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you now. I will keep you safe, I promise." Keith strokes Shiro's hair and kisses his forehead, the salt of his sweat catching the tip of his tongue as he licks his lips.

"It hurts, my head ... It's too much. Please m-make it stop."

Shiro's pleas are in vain as the thunder gathers momentum. Bright flashes of white light streak through his mind. Memories of pain, loss, devastation, loneliness, helplessness and above all longing. His desire to hold his beloved Keith, to feel his warmth, kept him alive.

"Please...d-don't let me go...never again...n-never," Shiro cries, long heavy sobs fill the fort with sadness. Keith swallows the lump in his throat, fights back his own tears.

"No baby, I'll never let you go. You belong here with me."

Gradually the storm dies down.

Shiro stays under the comforter, his face still firmly attached to Keith's chest. He listens intently to the familiar sound of his boyfriend's heart, its regular pattern calming the chaos in Shiro's mind.

"I think the storm has passed baby." Keith watches as Shiro peers out.

His face is puffy and red, strands of hair are plastered to his forehead, but the fearful look in his bloodshot eyes has softened, replaced with relief.

"Can we stay here a bit longer?" His voice sounds shaky.

"Yes of course. Well done baby, you were so brave." Keith kisses him.

Shiro loves his boyfriend so much. Hearing his praise gives him a lift in his heart. He did well, he tried his best and Keith understood. He will be okay, they will be okay. As long as they are together nothing can hurt him, nothing can hurt them.

"Keith?"

"Yes baby?"

"Thank you"


End file.
